


Moving on

by Mizukiiilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bonding, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinata cheated on Tobio, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karasuno pack are assholes, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Moving On, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Other, Suna and Tobio are married, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiiilight/pseuds/Mizukiiilight
Summary: Tobio takes a look at his old pack, some of them had already mated while others were getting ready to mate with the person they have been courting. He felt how their eyes moved from him to Rintaro and to their daughter. They didn’t say anything, only watched.A growl came from Hinata, a hurt expression crossed his face while the others turn to look at him. Rintaro moved in front of the blue eyed omega and growled back at the ginger.The already fragile atmosphere turned deadly as the Karasuno alumni surround them.“So you broke up with Hinata only to get mated to Suna Rintaro? And without the pack’s consent?”
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 78
Kudos: 352





	1. Suna Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after reading a few Suna x Tobio one shots and decided to write about them but with ABO dynamics.

Tobio laughs as he carried his daughter in his arms, the little pup gurgle in joy, snuggling up to him while Rintaro took a picture of them.

The birth process had been long and painful, yet it was so worth it. Seeing how his daughter looked with Rintaro’s eyes and his own black hair made him enjoy this moment.

Being pregnant had been a difficulty, especially when it hadn't been planned but no matter how hard it was Rintaro stayed by his side.

The alpha had become more gentle with him and made sure he had everything he needed. Even when Tobio had mood swings or weird cravings Rin stayed by his side patiently.

“What should we name our daughter?”

Rintaro moved closer to the blue-eyed omega, his eyes holding so much love as he looked at his small family.

The little pup reached a tiny hand towards Rintaro and the alpha gently rubbed her soft cheek with his finger. Tobio smiles softly, burning the sight into his memory.

"I was thinking Suna Aiko, the name fits her. Doesn't little pup?"

Aiko doesn’t answer but Tobio’s motherly instincts tell him she did in fact like the name.

"Aiko, a lovely name for a beautiful baby girl." Rintaro kisses Tobio's forehead while also hugging him gently with one arm. Tears of joy shone in his eyes.

Tobio leans into his alpha's touch as he gently rocked his daughter. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before the doctor came to check upon them.

“Alright, your pup seems to be in good health as well as Tobio-san. You will only be staying here for two nights to check that everything is going smoothly but other than that you will be free to go soon.”

Tobio lets out a sigh of relief, he knows its procedure for newborn pups and omegas that just gave birth to stay in the hospital for two days, but he couldn't help wanting to leave with his alpha and go home where they could enjoy their small family.

Rintaro spoke with the doctor a bit before getting up from his chair.

"I have to go, but I promise to come to visit you and Aiko until both of you are discharged. I have to go tell Kita-san and Aran-san about Aiko's birth since we kind of left in a rush."

Tobio giggles as Rintaro rubs the back of his head, a small blush forming on his face. He recalls how the alpha panicked when Tobio told him his water broke.

It had taken him a few minutes to calm him down and now that he thinks about it the omega should have been the one panicking instead.

"It's fine, you need to rest too, and don't forget to eat both Aiko and I won't be leaving anytime soon." As to prove a point Tobio yawns as his excitement from the after birth began leaving his body, god he just knew he will be feeling sore for a while.

His alpha smiles before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and a soft forehead to Aiko.

Closing the door behind him Tobio leans back and lets his body take a well-deserved rest.

* * *

_“Wait Tobio please let me explain!”_

_The blue-eyed omega walked faster as Hinata chased after him. Miya Atsumu hot on their heels while stuttering excuses that fell into deaf ears._

_Grabbing a bag Tobio shoved anything he could see that belong to him before Hinata grabbed his wrist._

“ _Tobio, please don’t go. This is a misunderstanding-“_

_Hinata yelp as Tobio smacked him across the face, Atsumu only stared in shock as the room is filled with Tobio's irony scent showing just how angry and betrayed he felt._

_“How are you going to explain me finding you fucking another omega in OUR HOME, in OUR BED, OUR ROOM!?”_

_Rage is not even a word that could describe how Tobio felt. He had suspected that Hinata was hiding something from him but not this, not in a million years would he have thought Hinata would go behind his back like this._

_Especially not with Miya Atsumu, the omega, and setter he had considered a friend and role model, someone who he had respected._

_Turning away from them continued to pack. "Tobio-kun, I-I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to do this." Atsumu's voice sounded so weak and it only made his anger grow._

_"Sure you didn't mean to fuck my alpha; everything was a fucking accident!" Zipping the duffle bag close Tobio tries his best not to smell the slick and peachy scent that Atsumu left in the bed covers as he opened the drawers and takes the money he had been saving for when they finally decided to have a family._

_“You can keep him for all I care,” he shut the drawer with a loud smack before looking at the other omega in the eye. “I don’t need fucking backstabbers in my life.”_

_Marching out of the room and out of his once shared apartment with Hinata, Tobio finally lets his tears run freely. Taking his phone out he calls Miwa._

_"H-Hey can you come to pick me up please...."_

* * *

Tobio gently hums a tune under his breath as Aiko’s cries low down. He knew Rintaro would come into the nursery to tell him to go back to sleep.

After leaving the hospital his alpha had become a little bit worried, but he didn’t fret much. Thankfully, he had asked to take the season off volleyball to care for Tobio and their daughter.

Volleyball...

It has been a while since he played the sport. He had quitted after only playing with the Adlers for about two years. He had injured his knee from pushing himself too hard and could no longer keep up with the other.

It has been hard at first, especially with what happened between Hinata and Atsumu. And it didn't help that his 'friends' targeted him for hurting the ginger.

The only ones that he kept in contact with were Ushijima, Hoshiumi, Sakusa, and Komori.

If he had to take a guess, Hinata hadn’t told them the reason he up and left. Tobio didn’t bother explaining the situation to them, they had made it clear on whose side they were, so he let them be.

He didn’t need people who will only turn their backs to him without even reaching out to him and ask for his side of the story.

The omega had decided to cut any communication he had with them before meeting Suna Rintaro.

Rintaro had been a former teammate of Atsumu’s back in high school and Tobio instantly recognized him when they ran into each other in a café. From there they hit it off.

Rintaro had heard about what happened but didn't jump to a conclusion like the others had. He had told him about how he suspected from the guilty look Atsumu had and the slight scent of Hinata on him.

For the first time, Tobio felt relief flow his system at Rintaro's words, and with only a span of four months they were hanging out together.

And four months turned to eight and before he knew it he had fallen for the alpha. Sure there was a small part of him that still held Hinata, but it became duller as time passed and soon Rintaro asked him out.

From then on they moved at a natural pace until they fully moved from courting to getting married and finally mating.

Then they had Aiko.

Gently laying her down on her crib Tobio makes sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the nursery.

Opening the door to his and Rintaro’s shared room Tobio makes his way to the bathroom connected to the room. Turning on the light he looks at himself in the mirror.

On his scent gland he sees the bite mark Rintaro gave him years ago, now it's just a scar.

Rintaro has a matching one as well, and the alpha is never afraid to show it off. Blue clashes with blue in the mirror and Tobio is remembered how Rintaro changed his life from gloomy to bright.

“Humm, what are you doing Tobs...”

A pair of arms wrap themselves as Rintaro buries his face in Tobio’s sent gland before taking a deep breath.

Tobio becomes boneless instantly as he takes Rintaro’s cinnamon spice scent. Leaning to his lover, the omega snuggles closer as Rintaro tightens his hold.

“Did I wake you up?”

Rintaro mumbles, “No, just saw the bathroom’s light on. So what’s on your mind?”

Tobio feels the same butterflies he had when Rintaro asked to court him. No matter how hard he tries to hide how he feels Rintaro always manages to find out. It’s something he loves about his husband.

"Nothing much, just about how glad I am to have met you."

He feels Rintaro smile on his neck, soon he began leaving small kisses on his bonding mark and Tobio shudders in pleasure. “Me too, you and Aiko are blessings that I am so grateful for having in my life.”

Turning him around, Rintaro kisses him on the lips. Tobio returns it as he wraps his arms around his husband's neck.

Warmness fills him to the core; it was always a joy being with Rintaro and nothing could change that. Separating Tobio gives him a soft gaze, this is his family now, and no matter what happened to him in the past he will keep moving forward.

“Are the preparations to go back to Tokyo ready? Knowing you, you would have already finished them while I was at the hospital.”

The alpha chuckles, “Yeah everything is ready from our new house to the transportation,” Rintaro pulls him out of the bathroom, turns off the lights, and lays him back in the bed before laying down with him and covering them both with the blanket.

"But are you sure about this? I mean after what happened I don't want you to feel pressure to move back to Tokyo just so that we can be closer to my job."

Tobio hummus, it's true that they moved out of the big city so that he didn't have to deal with the heartbreak but that had been years ago.

He has moved on and started his own family with the love of his life. If he ran into his so-called friends on the streets then so be it, he could deal with them.

“It’s fine Rin, I moved on and now I have you and Aiko. If I ever run into them then so be it, I can deal with them. Plus what can they do? It’s not like they can force me to go back with Hinata when I am already bonded and married to you. Not like you will ever allow it.”

He hears Rintaro’s growl as his arms pull him closer to him possessively. “I know it’s just that...they are your old pack and I’m just afraid they might try to claim you back as one of their own when they pushed you away.”

Packs, something very common in Japan. When you are in middle school or high school pack alphas tend to pick new pack mates to join.

During middle school he didn't join the pack in the volleyball team for several reasons, one of them being that Oikawa-head alpha mind you-didn't want him in his pack.

Tobio first joined a pack in Karasuno before they abandoned him for Hinata. They didn’t show it at first but as days went by they started to push him away until they no longer even talked to him or invited him out to bond as a pack.

It did hurt him at the beginning, but he didn’t try to reach out as they had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him.

However, that is not the reason Rintaro is worried, no, it's the fact that they might fight his old pack.

When an omega is part of a pack and an alpha or beta wants to court them, but they are from another pack they have to ask the omega's pack for permission first. From there the pack determines whether they can get married and bonded, something Tobio already did with Rintaro.

But Rintaro didn’t need to so that, not when Miwa had granted him permission in the first place.

If an omega doesn’t have a pack then the alpha or beta must either ask the head alpha of the family but that is optional considering the omega is free to choose. Rintaro had wanted to do it right, so he asked Miwa before officially courting him.

"Don't worry, Miwa gave you her blessing and I am no longer part of the pack. They made it clear that I am not welcomed there so if they can’t say anything.”

“Yeah you have a point,” Rintaro snuggled him closer as Tobio’s eyes began drooping from tiredness. “I will fight them if they try to take you and Aiko away.” His voice turned softer and soon both of them fell into a comfortable sleep.

_Real love doesn’t meet you at your best. It meets you in your mess._


	2. Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I forget to mention it on the story but this chapter takes place two months later after Tobio gave birth to Aiko. I just wanted to mention this since i didn't want anyone to get confused if you have questions don't be afraid to comment, I will try to reach out as soon as possible.

Rintaro grunted as he lowered the last box of their belongings inside their new home. They had left early in the morning to be able to arrive on time in Tokyo, thankfully they didn't have any problems other than Tobio having to feed Aiko but that was it.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead the middle blocker makes his way to the kitchen where he sees his mate putting the dishes and kitchen utensils away.

Aiko was in a baby carrier sound asleep with a soft lullaby playing in the background. The sight brought a loving warmness to his chest.

He had never imagined having a family much less marry Tobio. The first time they met had been in high school when they played against each other, back then he had been with the ginger alpha.

Tobio had caught his attention with his blocks and skills as a setter.

But what pulled him in was his ocean blue eyes. The omega showed so much determination when playing and made sure everyone knew he will give his best no matter what gender norms said.

He had proven to everyone that an omega could do the same as an alpha or beta. Tobio was truly a king, someone untouchable.

So imagine his surprise when he ran into him on a rainy day and in a café of all places. Rintaro had heard what happened with him and the ginger, Atsumu had been the one to tell them.

The blonde wouldn’t tell them why they broke up, but Rintaro had his suspicions, especially when Atsumu looked guilty.

He doesn't know what compels him to go and talk to the blue-eyed omega, but he is thankful he did.

Thanks to that they got to know each other and with time Rintaro fell for him, and now here they are.

Walking towards him he hugs Tobio from behind and inhales his lavender scent. Instantly his body relaxes, and he feels how Tobio leans into him.

“I just finished bringing in the last box, do you need me to help in anything else?”

He feels Tobio shake his head. “No I can take care of the things here plus we already placed the heavy furniture in its place...the only thing left to do is buy groceries, but we can do that together.

In the meantime can you prepare Aiko’s room I’m sure Kita-san said he was going to come over to help.”

Rintaro nods before pulling away, they still need to place their belongings in the rooms thankfully Kita volunteer to help them move in.

Looking around the kitchen he notices that most of the utensils are in place, so all that is left are the bedrooms. The living room had been the first thing both of them had done before moving into the smaller rooms.

“Alright, call me if you need anything.” He kisses Tobio on the lips before softly kissing Aiko on the forehead. He hears the faint ‘ok’ from his husband as he walks down the hallway to Aiko’s new room.

Taking out the contents of the first box he pulls out the new crib they had ordered a few days ago. Setting everything on the floor he begins working.

Moving to Tokyo had been something both didn't think about until the coach of the man's Japanese team chose him as one of the players.

Tobio had suggested they moved back to make things easier for them and so that Rintaro could also spend time with their daughter.

At first, he hesitated, the main reason they both moved to get married and bonded was because of Tobio’s old pack.

They had kept harassing him with messages before the blue-eyed omega blocked them but that didn't stop them. It started to affect his volleyball career and there were nights Rintaro had to hear him cry, something that always tore his heart into two.

It didn't take long for his old pack to fully leave him alone, they didn't leave a message of kicking him out, they just shoved him aside.

Tobio had been emotionally and mentally hurt by it to the point one of his teammates (Ushijima) had to take him to the hospital after his heat hit him full force.

The doctor had explained that because of the abandonment Tobio’s body reacted negatively to it.

To put it simply, Tobio needed to move away until he fully healed.

That all happened before Rintaro decided to court him, which had been a long wait but so worth it.

Making sure the crib was studied he then began working on the shelves, maybe he should add some next to the door?

Hopefully, Tobio won't run into any of them, though he knows it will be possible he would, especially now that Rintaro will play for Japan.

He knows Hinata and Atsumu will be on the team along with Bokuto. Then there is the situation with his bond mark, the only people who know about him getting married and bonded to Tobio are Kita, Aran, Miwa, Sakusa, Ushijima, Motoya, and Hoshiumi.

No one else in Inarizaki or Karasuno now about them, they are bound to ask him who he bonded with, especially Atsumu now that pictures of him with a bond mark on his neck have been released.

“It seems I came a bit late, you already finished setting up Aiko’s room.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Rintaro turns around and meets Kita's brown eyes. The white-haired omega was holding Aiko in his arms and the pup played with the strings of his gray hoodie.

Rintaro is sure the hoodie belongs to Aran considering how big it looks on Kita, and he can recognize the earthy scent anywhere.

“Hey Kita-san, it seems Aiko beat me in greeting you.”

Kita chuckles, “Yeah, Tobio-kun said you might need help but by the looks of it you already finish.” Rintaro nods, a smile on his face as he took a look around his daughter’s new room.

Everything had been organized the way both husbands liked it. “You never finish setting things fast so what’s on your mind?”

The middle blocker feels a shiver go down his spine at the look Kita was giving him, he still looked intimidating as ever, even with Aiko in his arms.

“I have known you since high school Rintaro, not to mention we played in the same team, I can tell something is bothering you.”

Rintaro sighs, “I’m worried about Tobio and Aiko. There is a high chance that they might run into Tobio’s old pack. You know they can easily take him away from me if they want to as well as Aiko.”

“You have a point in them running into each other, but they won't take them both away," Kita adjusts his hold on Aiko.

"Sure they might want to force him back into their pack, but they can't take them away especially not when you two are bonded and with a pup."

To prove a point Aiko gurgles while now playing with Kita’s hair. Rintaro’s eyes soften at the sight of his small daughter. Her eyes may be the same color as his, but her hair and button nose are from Tobio.

Aiko represents the love both alpha and omega have for each other. "And you have us now, we won't let them separate you. if they persist, well they can take it to court, but I can guarantee you they won't win because if I recall you asked Miwa-san for permission before even courting Tobio, right?"

Rintaro nods, he had asked out of respect. He knew how protective Miwa is of her younger brother and he didn’t want her to feel like she made the wrong move by handing him his hand in marriage. “So there you go, the moment Miwa says she gave her full permission there is nothing they will be able to do.”

Kita handed him Aiko, who had been reaching out to the middle blocker for a while now. Lifting her in his arm Rintaro let her snuggle up to him, just having her near calmed his nerves.

Kita pats him on the back while giving him an encouraging look.

"Let's go help your husband, he already finish with the kitchen but knowing him he will try to lift the heavy boxes even after the doctor told him not to for a few days."

Chuckling the three of them left Aiko’s room, he thinks about what Kita said and it eases his nervousness a bit.

They won’t try anything and even if they do they have the advantage and evidence to show that Tobio is no longer part of the pack because now they had their own small pack and Rintaro will make sure it stays that way.

* * *

Atsumu hummed while scanning the food options in his brother’s onigiri shop. Osamu only sighs as he scrolls on his phone, he had been keeping up with his brother’s volleyball career as well as his other friends, especially Suna.

The middle blocker had moved away from Tokyo without informing no one and Osamu had tried contacting him only to find out Suna changed his phone number.

Taking a bite from his onigiri he continues to scroll, then he started to choke. Atsumu jumps, startled by his brother's coughing. Hitting his chest a few times to calm down Osamu gasp.

“What did you see that it made you choke on your food?”

Clearing his throat, Osamu directs a glare at his brother before shoving his phone on his face. Squawking the blonde pulls away only for his eyes to widen when he looked at the Twitter post fully.

It was a sports article presenting the starting line up along with the new players that will represent Japan's volleyball team.

In it, he sees some familiar faces yet the one that caught his attention was Suna’s. It looked like it had been taken recently but that’s not all, it’s the fact that he has a bond mark on his scent gland. Had the alpha gotten mated and not told them? If so, who is his mate?

“SunaRin got bonded?!”

Osamu nods, his own eyes looking surprised. They never thought Suna would have tied the knot so soon and before any of their senpais at that.

“But if he got married or bonded why didn’t he invite us? I mean, we are friends, right?” Osamu looks at Suna’s picture, the alpha is smiling in it and call him crazy, but his friend seems to be more...happy.

Not that he wasn't happy before but the look in his eyes screamed 'I am overjoyed' as id the best thing in the world happened to him.

“Who knows, maybe he wanted to have it private. I mean most bonding ceremonies are private and knowing Suna as a private guy he must have only wanted him and his mate to be alone.”

Yet the nagging feeling in his chest won’t leave him alone. There must have been a reason Suna never mentioned courting someone. He could have at least told his old team that. Did Kita or Aran even know?

“Hey, check this, apparently Suna said his mate didn’t want to go public yet. Maybe that is why he never told anyone.”

Atsumu showed him an interview article where Suna is shown with a golden ring hanging from his neck. Beneath that the headline was in bold.

"That could be why but...why wouldn't he tell us that he had been courting someone?"

“Don’t know...” Atsumu continued to scroll past more interviews. Osamu did the same before pausing in one of them. He checked the date and realized it had been around two weeks since they published it.

“’Tsumu look, apparently he is moving back to Tokyo, that means we will be seeing him again, especially you. The two of you will be playing in the same team, maybe you can ask him there?”

The blonde nods, his eyes scanning a few more articles before turning his phone off.

Now that Osamu thinks about it, it had been over four years since they last saw Suna, the only person who had somehow manage to talk to him was Sakusa, but he never mentioned much.

“Hey ‘Tsumu, is Shoyo-kun still looking for him?”

Atsumu’s face turns into a frown, the same guilty look crosses his face. After almost four years his brother couldn't get rid of the guilt that ate him on the inside.

Osamu had known what Atsumu had been doing with Hinata, he is his brother, after all, there is nothing he can hide from him.

At first, he had been disappointed in him, Tobio had looked up at the blonde and considered him a friend and to have that thrown at your face like it was nothing must have hurt him. Sure Osamu could have told him but...he couldn't bring himself to.

Whether it be because he didn’t want to hurt him or Atsumu he doesn’t know.

“Yeah, Shoyo-kun hasn’t given up...he still has Kenma looking for him.”

“When are you going to tell everyone the reason Tobio-kun left? They still blame him for ‘hurting’ Hinata. The least you could do is come out clean.”

Atsumu flinched after Tobio stormed out of the apartment they barely even saw him. Miwa had made sure no one was within reach of him and his old Adlers teammates made sure Hinata or Atsumu never came near him. Osamu had tried but had been unsuccessful.

He hadn't understood why until he saw the way Karasuno’s alumni began to treat him.

It didn’t take long for him to put the pieces together and it became very clear that Hinata nor Atsumu hadn't told them the full truth.

“We will, but Shoyo-kun wants to tell them when he finds Tobio-kun. I tried convincing him to just come out with it, but he refuses.”

The gray-haired alpha sighs, what makes Hinata think Tobio will come back after the treatment he received here? He sure as hell won't.

"Well, you better hurry then because any sane person won't come back to a place where everyone blames them for something they don’t even know about.”

Turning away from his brother Osamu begins cooking a new pot of rice.

* * *

“Aww look at this cutie!” Tobio giggles at Miwa as she holds Aiko in her arms. She had come over after Kita left claiming that she had to yet meet her niece.

His daughter gurgles in joy from the attention Miwa is giving her. He can see Rintaro taking pictures from the corner of his eye.

Shaking his head, the blue-eyed omega sighs. It hasn't been a full day, yet people are already wanting to see Aiko.

Not that he blames them, his pup is adorable to look at. Rintaro wraps a hand on his waist and Tobio tangles his fingers with Rintaro's.

"So have you two settle in fine?" Miwa adjusts her hold on Aiko carrying her with one arm securely while the other pats her head softly.

"Yep, I already called the coach for the schedule. Thankfully, I won't begin practice until next week, which gives me a chance to help Tobio around the house and with Aiko."

Miwa nods in understanding. “How about you Toto? Got any plans at the moment?”

“Not really, just to take care of Aiko, oh and I have an interview next week. They want to see if I can help sponsor some of their volleyball players.”

After quitting volleyball because of his knee, Tobio decided to look into sponsorships, and lucky he is quite good at it. From that, he helped Rintaro's team or any other team who asked for his assistance.

Now that they were here both of Japan's women and man volleyball teams wanted him to help sponsor their players for the Olympics.

“Wow, that’s good! Seems like you two have your plates full for next week. But do you have someone to look after Aiko?”

And that's what has nagged him the whole day, they didn't know many people who could watch over Aiko.

Sure they had Miwa, but she is only staying in Tokyo for two days this week and the others are volleyball players who have their own schedule. So there are not many options to go with.

He looks at Rintaro and his husband gives him a reassuring grin. Returning it Tobio turns to Miwa. “No, we don’t know many people we can trust with Aiko so for the time being I will take her with me to my job until we can find someone who can take care of her.”

His sister nods her head and wiggles a finger in front of Aiko as the little pup tries to catch it. "Well know that if you ever need help we are here for you," she giggles at Aiko's attempt to catch her finger. "But are you going to be ok, you know with... _them_?”

The blue-eyed omega bits his lip as Rintaro squeezes his waist. He has tried not to think about that for a while.

While he knows there is no avoiding it forever he wishes he could just push it aside for a bit more. He may have healed from his emotional and mental wounds, but he isn't ready for a confrontation.

Especially not with his old pack.

“I...we are not sure. I know I will have to confront them at some point, but it just feels like it’s too soon...”

Almost four years all of that mess happened and Tobio had run away from it, now he is back.

"I understand, just remember you don't own them anything, not even an explanation ok? They were idiots who didn’t know what they had.”

Miwa hands them Aiko and the pup is quick to attach herself to Rintaro. "Daddy's girl," Tobio says underneath his breath but he is sure his alpha heard him from the way he grins smugly at him. "Well, I have to go now but call if you need anything. Bye, my favorite niece and dear brother in law! Bye Toto, take care baby brother!"

Waving them goodbye his sister gathers her belongings and closes the door. Letting a tired sigh Tobio sits down on the sofa with Rintaro next to him.

Not wasting any time he leans into the heat provided and purrs. Finally, they were alone with their daughter.

Don’t get him wrong he loves his friends and sister, but he had wanted to spend time with his small family too.

Rintaro leaned into him and began scenting them, Tobio basket into the warm feeling and closed his eyes. Every tense bone in his body relaxed and without knowing he fell asleep.

* * *

The alpha stares at his omega with pure adoration. His daughter gurgles a bit before setting down on playing with his hair.

The day had been eventful with Kita and Miwa visiting but he found it enjoyable, this is all he could ever ask for. Looking at the wall he sees the pictures Tobio had hanged up.

A few where of their wedding day, Tobio had been wearing a white suit while Rintaro wore a black one.

Miwa had done their hair and applied a bit of makeup on Tobio with the excuse of ‘I won’t let you leave this room until I say so!’

He grins at the memory of a pouting Tobio and a smug Miwa after she finished telling them how Tobio lost a fight with her over putting makeup or not.

The next picture was when he had thrown his bouquet only for Ushijima to catch it and looking at Sakusa in the eyes. He giggled a bit at that. Sakusa had been bright red that day but didn’t leave Ushijima’s side for the rest of the event.

Another showed Tobio with Hoshiumi dancing with Kita and Aran (Aran had cried tears of joy but refuses to admit it.) They had swap partners and Rintaro somehow ended with both Sakusa and Ushijima.

Fast forward Tobio is shown with a baby bump while Rintaro is kneeling and talking to his future daughter. That had been one of the best days of his life, for the first time he got to feel his little pup kick.

Bringing his husband and daughter closer Rintaro bask in this lovely feeling. His little family.

_The wrong one will find you in peace and leave you in pieces, but the right one will find you in pieces and lead you to peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finals this week but they turned out easier than I thought so I will have time to write and post new chapters 😊.


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of the drama it's about to bring 🙂

Atsumu scowled at Hinata the moment he walked into the gym. The stench of another omega could be smelled from the ginger and it pissed him off.

Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t like Hinata like that. He never did, but the fact that the ginger claims to love Tobio and still sleeps around with other omegas doesn’t sit right with him.

Sure he shouldn’t have a say in this, he is one of the main reasons Tobio left with no goodbye. But he still cares for him and for Hinata to be doing this...it isn’t right.

Especially when the scent coming from Hinata is Kenma’s, the ‘friend’ that is searching for Tobio.

Seriously, Atsumu has already learned his lesson for what he did, actions have consequences, yet the small alpha doesn't get the damn memo.

There are times he would come in with hickeys and smell of sex, then there are other times when he even brings Kenma to practice.

He has no problem with Kenma being here, what he has a problem with is the fact that Hinata is leading him on. He treats the pudding head like he were his lover, and it disgusts him.

Hinata claims to still love Tobio yet his actions speak for himself.

“Why are you glaring at me?”

Hinata plops himself next to the blonde. Atsumu scrunches his noise as Kenma’s scent become a bit stronger, he leans away from the ginger.

Honestly, why can Hinata let Tobio go? Atsumu has been searching for the blue-eyed omega too but for different reasons.

While Hinata looks for him to ask for a second chance, Atsumu only wants to apologize, sure it won’t fix anything, but he doesn’t want to live with the guilt of what he did.

“You were with Kenma last night.” It isn’t a question, and he can tell the alpha noticed. Hazel eyes narrowed and the blonde merely rolls his eyes. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with you.” It has everything to do with him!

“If you are going to keep fooling around with Kenma then just give up on Tobio-kun,” Hinata’s lemon tea scent turns bitter. “You will only end up hurting him again and Kenma doesn’t deserve to be treated the way you are treating him.”

Atsumu has to move farther away from the alpha as his bitter scent becomes stronger, he’s getting pissed and his other teammates began taking notice. Atsumu doesn't care, Hinata needs to make up his damn mind.

“So just let it go and come clean-“

“And what about you? If I recall it takes two to cheat.”

The blonde setter suppresses a whimper of submission. Eyes wide with shock, the blonde omega bites his lip to keep his cool. When was the last time Hinata used his alpha voice on him?

Suddenly deep, hot anger settles in his stomach, he hates it when Hinata does this. He hates that the alpha uses his voice to get what he wants.

That’s how he had gotten Atsumu on his bed.

If only he had been stronger, if had suppressed his body from following the order then none of this would have happened.

Was he so weak that he let Hinata have his way with him?

Clicking his tongue the ginger gets up and moves away from him. Atsumu lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he had been holding in.

His hands were shaking as flashes of nights spend pleading for Hinata to stop pass through his mind.

Of rough hands all over his body while he cries, feeling disgusted that he was betraying Tobio like this even if he didn't want to.

Closing his eyes he takes a shaky breath to collect himself. It was four years ago since that happened, he had even started seeing a therapist without anyone knowing.

Not even his brother.

It had helped him, it made him realized that what had happened wasn't his fault.

It wasn't his fault Hinata had raped him countless times behind Tobio's back.

Yet...

Why does he still feel guilty?

Maybe is because he hadn’t come out clean, I mean, who will believe him if he says Hinata had been forcing him to sleep with him?

_“You tell anyone, and they will label you as a slut.”_

No one.

Everyone will take the alpha's side without a second thought, that's what happened with Tobio.

He saw how his 'pack' turned against him the moment Hinata said they broke up. No one bothered to ask for the blue-eyed omega's side of the story.

So who will believe him?

"Hey, Atsumu ya ok? Yer looking a little pale."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Atsumu looks up and meets the gaze of Aran. He is looking at him with worried eyes.

Smiling as best as he could he nods. "I'm fine Aran, just a nightmare I had. It's nothin' though I can barely remember it."

He chuckles and prays he can convince him. Aran doesn’t say anything for a while before he sighs.

“Alright then if ya need anythin' ya can tell me, Shin, or even Suna. He should be here any moment."

Atsumu nods, right there is no time for self-pity. His friend will be joining them soon and he wants to catch up to him. Plus Hinata's packmates will be coming soon to help around the gym. The coach had canceled morning practice but Atsumu wanted to stretch.

Anything to keep him occupied from his thoughts.

“When will Shoyo-kun’s pack arrive?”

The alpha takes a look at the clock on the wall.

“Not much they should be here right about now.”

Right on time the doors to the gym open and in comes the old Karasuno players come in, all laughing happily with each other.

They say hi to everyone before crowding Hinata and the ginger immediately hugs all of them being careful with the blonde small girl as she had a swollen belly.

She is expecting a pup with her mate, Yahaba. Said alpha is next to her holding her hand to help her walk around. A pang of pain hits him on the chest, he wonders if he could ever have that.

A mate who loves him and who he loves in return. Will he ever find someone like that, someone he can have a pup with? A family?

Getting up from the grown Atsumu shakes his head. Why is it that today he keeps getting lost in thought? The door to the gym opens again.

It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him as he locks eyes with a pair of blue he hasn't seen in almost four years.

The blue-eyed omega freezes and Atsumu does the same, he doesn't have time to acknowledge the matching bond mark on his or Suna's neck nor the small pup in his arms as Hinata's voice fills the silence.

“Tobio?!”

* * *

“Tobio?!”

Tobio freezes the moment the familiar smell of lemon tea scent along with others he had been once familiar with hit him. How come he just noticed them?

His eyes lock with Atsumu’s brown ones before he even has a chance to snap out of his shock state Hinata immediately runs towards him while shouting his name before halting as his eyes land on Aiko and Rintarou.

That snaps him out of his frozen state and he could feel Hinata's burning gaze as he looks at his daughter before his eyes stop at the bond mark both he and Rintarou share along with the golden matching rings.

One hanging from Rintarou’s neck while the other is on his ring finger. Tobio takes a look at his old pack, some of them had already mated while others were getting ready to mate with the person they have been courting.

He felt how their eyes moved from him to Rintaro and their daughter. They didn't say anything, only watched.

A growl broke from Hinata, a hurt expression crossed his face while the others turn to look at him.

Rintaro moved in front of the blue-eyed omega and growled back at the ginger. The already fragile atmosphere turned deadly as the Karasuno alumni surround them.

“So you broke up Hinata only to get mated to Suna Rintaro? And without the pack’s consent?”

Pack’s consent? When had he needed the pack’s consent four years ago? After not seeing each other for four years this is the first thing Daichi says to him? Anger, hot and deadly bubbles inside him and erupts.

How dare he ask that? How dare they look at him with disgust and betrayal? They were the ones that kick him out of the pack!

They don’t deserve to look at him or his husband or even Aiko like that. Bitter, vile laughter breaks past his lips before he can even stop it. What had he expected from them?

He knew that they were going to be here, the coach had told them beforehand and while Tobio had been nervous he had hoped they would be civil.

Then again, when had they ever been civil? When had they ever been compassionate? Even Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's pack had more compassion than them.

“How dare you? How dare you even ask that?!”

He can tell Rintarou is surprised but makes sure the others keep their distance. Ushijima and Sakusa stand near them just in case they need help, Hoshiumi and Aran stay behind the others, their eyes observing them. Making sure no one crosses an unwanted line or resolve to violence.

"You throw me out of the pack like nothing and now that I am mated and married with a pup you suddenly show interest!" Tears gather in his eyes, god it hurts!

After four years the wound that had scared suddenly opened. "Yes I broke up with Hinata so what about it?! The last time I checked I could date who I wanted, and I no longer wanted to be with someone like him.”

The answer angers the pack as Hinata’s eyes dull, but Tobio doesn’t give a damn. At one point he might have felt guilty for his words, for his actions but not with them.

No longer with them. They had hurt him deeply, they don’t deserve any compassion from him, they never did.

“You know the consequences of mating without the pack’s consent. We can take you and that thing if we wanted to.” The one who spoke was Tsukishima, his eyes held disgust while looking at Aiko and Rintarou.

He sees how his mate clenches his fist and Tobio grits his teeth. What the fuck did he just call his daughter?!

"Over my fucking dead body you asshole." Tobio feels the hairs on his neck stand up as Rintarou full-on glares at his old pack. His cinnamon scent turns irony to the point it almost makes him cover his nose.

Some of the omegas take a step back eyes widen in shock. He catches sight of Yahaba as he stands in front of Yachi who is looking scared.

Tsukishima sneers as Yamaguchi places a hand on his shoulder, he looks worried but more composed than any of them. "You may not like that Tobio is MY mate, MY husband but I don't give two flying shits about it," Rintarou's eyes scan the gym before they land on Hinata. The ginger looks furious and this time Tobio does cover his nose.

The scent of two unhappy alphas fills the gym and it feels suffocating. Aiko squirms a bit, unhappy about the bitter scent she smells.

"Your husband? Since when did you two even meet?" Hinata walked towards them and didn't stop, not even when Rintarou let a warning growl.

The smaller alpha looked at Tobio then at Aiko, on instinct Tobio brought his daughter closer to his chest, shielding her from the hard glare Hinata was giving her. "I won't be surprised if that thing is a mistake, after all, Tobio would do anything to get attention."

Ushijima jumps in between them just in time as Rintarou was ready to jump on Hinata. Sakusa (clearly uncomfortable) is holding Hinata back. Both alphas bare their teeth, “Don’t you fucking call my daughter that you asshole!”

“Well is the truth isn’t it, for all we know that may not even be your pup!”

Both Ushijima and Sakusa are struggling to keep them under control to the point Hoshiumi and Aran have to step in and help them hold them back. And even with them they still struggle.

Fear strikes Tobio as he sees Hinata's pack come in closer, Yachi is trying to talk some sense into them but her pleads fall on deaf ears.

Bokuto has to go help restrain Hinata leaving no one else to hold the rest of them back. He feels lightheaded, Aiko whimpers and he tries to walk out of the gym, away from the bitter scents and glares.

“JUST STOP ALL OF YOU!”

Just like that the gym goes quiet, Atsumu, the one who yelled looks at all of them. Tears were already running down his face.

Yachi had been crying while Yahaba held her, his jacket on her to cover her from the bitter scent of the two alphas.

“Just stop, p-please y-you’re going to-“

Atsumu breaks into a sob, his eyes holding guilt and pain.

“I can’t keep it in anymore, I just can’t,” he looks at Hinata’s pack, they are looking at him in concern except for Hinata.

His eyes are glaring viciously at Atsumu that it makes Tobio flinch. Was Atsumu going to reveal why he ran away?

“The reason Tobio-kun broke up with Sh-Hinata was because...he had been sleeping behind his back with me...”

The look on Atsumu's face screams fear as Hinata tries to shake the thee alphas who are holding him back. "Shut your mouth Atsumu!," Tobio takes a step back and the vile tone Hinata takes. "If it weren't for you being all over me I wouldn't have done that!"

Something snaps in Atsumu’s eyes, the blue-eyed omega can see fear, anger, pain, but most of all tiredness all show on his face.

They are a painful combination, yet Tobio can’t understand why he looks like that.

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT, YOU FUCKING RAPED ME. YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON ME EVEN AFTER I BEGED YOU TO STOP. YOU USED YOUR ALPHA VOICE WHEN I REJECTED YOUR ADVANCES...I-I never wanted this...why...why me?!”

Before any of them could react the blonde omega ran out of the gym, Tobio felt sick. Hinata had done what?

Not waiting for a response Tobio bolted out of the gym, ignoring the cries of his alpha and his friends. He needs to find Atsumu, the blonde can't be alone right now.

Aiko gurgles a bit and Tobio is reminded of his pup. Slowing his run into a light jog he soon smells Atsumu’s peachy scent, he is in the omega’s locker room. Opening the door gently he hears sobs, and the sight hurts him.

Atsumu is curled up in a corner, knees up to his chest as both his arms cover his ears. Relying on his motherly instinct Tobio holds Aiko in one arm before pulling the blonde into a hug as best as he could.

Atsumu doesn't say anything, he only continues to cry until his sobs die and tears run dry.

He has no idea how long he stays like this, nor does he care. Atsumu doesn't say anything and it worries him. Aiko coos and then pulls a strand of the blonde's hair.

Startle Atsumu looks at his pup shocked. Aiko only laughs joyfully, a gummy smile full in display, and Atsumu chuckles.

“She looks a lot like SunaRin, she even has his eyes.”

Aiko holds her arms towards him, taking Atsumu's arm he places his pup gently on his arms.

He sees the older setter stiffen before relaxing when he sees Aiko sequel happily. They stay like that, playing with her and Tobio lets the older clear his head.

He wants to ask so many questions but decides not to. He doesn't want Atsumu to enter a panic attack. He can wait when the time is right.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not my fault, but I can’t help feeling guilty...”

"Don't be, you were forced to against your will. The one that should be sorry is Hinata." Running his finger through the blonde strands he sees Atsumu's shoulders slack in relief.

There is a knock on the door before it opens. His eyes meet Kita's before the older omega makes his way to them. Just by looking at him, Tobio could tell the situation outside hadn't been good.

“What happened while we were gone?”

Kita bites his lower lip, eyes lingering on Atsumu and Aiko. “Ushijima had to separate Aran from Hinata, they had gotten into a fight which lead to Sakusa calling Osamu and me.” At the mention of his twin’s name Atsumu snaps his gaze to Kita.

"Does...does 'Samu know?"

Kita nods. “Yes, when we arrived Sakusa had to restrain him from jumping Hinata, lucky they managed to take him away before Osamu had a chance.”

Atsumu nods turning his attention back at the cooing baby. He had the same scared look in his eyes. Kita sighs and pats both of their heads. "Let's go, Hinata and his pack are not here, Hoshiumi made them leave and Rintarou is worried about you Tobio.”

Guilt washes over him, he had run out of the gym with Aiko in the middle of the whole fight. Rintarou must have thought he left in fear which it's true but also because he didn't want to leave Atsumu alone.

He knows how dangerous it could be to leave someone alone with their demons.

Walking out of the locker room the three of them make their way outside where Rintarou instantly hugs him. He feels him kiss his forehead before looking at Atsumu.

He is still holding Aiko as Osamu speaks to him, a worried look on his face. Kita is with Aran, checking a few injuries he had with his fight with Hinata.

His old pack mates were nowhere to be seen and Tobio relaxes. He feels tired even if he didn't do much. His mind was a mess as well as his emotions.

He knew there were sides of Hinata he didn't know but he never expected for him to do the things he did to Atsumu.

Looking at the twins Tobio could see the heartbroken expression on Osamu.

So he hadn’t known either?

He doesn't remember how he got inside the car nor the drive home. He could hear the soft snores of Aiko in the back seat.

Rintarou has on a radio station playing classical music softly. It lulls him into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, never expected that huh?  
> As you may have seen I added new tangs to the story as well as new relationships. While writing this I felt so conflicted because I felt like it was to soon but then I just went with it and the product is satisfactory. Also, yes I present to you a new ship Atsumu x Iwaizumi. This came to mind so randomly and it has been living in my mind rent free.


	4. Guilt and regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter four is out! I did struggle a bit but I definitely love Osamu's and Atsumu's interaction here <(￣︶￣)>

Osamu glanced at his brother; the blonde is curled up in a cocoon of blankets fast asleep. He looks peaceful as if a big weight had finally left him.

When was the last time he saw that look on his face? Guilt ate him from the inside as he continued to observe him, what other things were his brother hiding from him?

Taking one of the blankets from his bed, the alpha covered Atsumu with it. He sees how his brother curls up and brings the blanket closer to him.

Ever since they were kids Osamu tended to cover Atsumu in his scent. It was a way for him to protect him from the alphas who bothered him or to apologize.

It has always been like this, if Atsumu felt upset then Osamu would scent him, and the omega would do the same thing. It is their way to comfort each other. He feels a knot form in his throat, letting a shaky breath out he gently carries the sleeping omega to his room.

It would be better for him to be next to his brother, Atsumu tended to panic whenever he wasn't surrounded by his patchouli scent.

And he needs it more now than ever.

Leaving the door half-open the gray-haired alpha begins preparing dinner. Their packmates would be coming home in a few hours as most didn’t live near Tokyo. They wanted to talk about the situation.

Aran as the head alpha informed everyone of what happened and all of them immediately dropped everything they were doing to come here. While most packs live together they decided to live with one or two pack mates.

It wasn’t unusual to do this, it was hard to find a house big enough for everyone and a lot of his pack mates are private people.

He is also a private person, so he would like to have his own room instead of sharing one with the others. That and as much as he argues with Atsumu, he wanted to be near his brother.

So when the decision came to choose which packmate to stay with he immediately chose Atsumu. No matter what everyone said, he loves his brother and wants to be there for him. It has always been that way; it will always be this way. But he had failed to protect him.

The one thing he had sworn to his parents before they moved had been to always protect Atsumu, he didn't care if he was younger by ten minutes, he just wanted to see Atsumu smile. As long as he smiled he would be happy. Yet...he couldn't protect him.

He clenches his hand around the knife he was using.

Why, why did Hinata do that to his brother? What had his brother done to deserve this? Why him? Why Atsumu?

Why didn’t he notice sooner?

The signs were clear as day, the way Atsumu flinched when someone got too close or when they simply patted him on the back or shoulder. How he stopped changing in front of the other pack omegas.

He no longer wanted to join them in their scenting cuddle piles during the weekends and if he did he was always stiff.

Whenever an alpha outside the pack complimented him he would get this pained expression but would cover it up with a smile and complimented them back.

He should have noticed how Atsumu would shrink whenever Osamu raised his voice when they were arguing. He looked afraid; it was as if he was expecting them to do something to him.

Now Osamu understands, he wasn’t afraid of them, he is afraid of their alpha side.

Atsumu is afraid they would hurt him like Hinata had, or worse.

And that hurt in itself because the omega no longer fully trusted them. And it’s all of Hinata’s fault. He had hurt his brother in more than one way, not even thinking about the consequences.

That bastard played the victim because he knew no one would have believed Atsumu if he told them what Hinata had done.

His brother couldn’t ask for help even if he wanted to.

Osamu saw his tears land on the counter before he felt them. It hurts, it hurts so bad! Why couldn’t he protect his brother?! Was he that weak to let this happen?

"Goddammit!"

His hand began bleeding but he felt no pain as the knife clattered on the floor. His blood flooded from the wound in his palm. What kind of brother is he? The only family he had has been getting hurt right under his nose and he had been an idiot to not even notice it.

“’Samu!”

Atsumu's peach scent hit his nose and he felt gentle hands take his bleeding palm. The omega's eyes were wide and before he could explain himself, his brother pulled him to the bathroom.

They didn't say anything as Atsumu cleaned the blood and bandaged his palm. He only muttered under his breath how lucky he was for not cutting too deep.

"You of all people should know to be careful with knives! God, you gave me a scare-"

Osamu pulled Atsumu towards him in an embrace, he felt how the omega tense under his touch before he relaxed.

“You’re safe.”

I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.

Atsumu’s breath hitch then tears hit his shoulder leaving a wet patch on his shirt as his brother let his pain and agony out. He shakes in his arms but doesn’t let go, his grip on the alpha is tight and Osamu is sure he will have a bruise on his arms still he didn’t care.

He doesn't know how much times passes or how he even had the strength to carry Atsumu back to his bed and clean up the blood and knife in the kitchen. He didn't even get to prepare any food for his pack.

Maybe they could order something, turning off the lights Osamu curled up in bed with Atsumu as his brother latched on to him for comfort.

Osamu scented him and he felt the satisfying purr leave the blonde's chest, his peach scent turning sweet. Atsumu is safe, he will make sure that he is, even if it meant getting blood on his hands.

* * *

Rintarou hummed as he gently rocked his mate, their daughter had already fallen asleep after Tobio fed her. Everything had gone down in a matter of hours and so much had been exposed to the light.

Hinata cheating on Tobio.

Hinata forcing himself on Atsumu.

If he looks at it in a different view, both Atsumu and Tobio had been victims of Hinata. One was being played with and for some reason, the ginger couldn't let go of Tobio while Atsumu had been raped by him and couldn't even reach out for help.

Anger and sadness bubbled inside him, anger for his mate and sadness for his packmate. He may not interact with his pack as much as he used to, but it didn't stop Atsumu from still being his packmate.

He has known the blonde since high school, he is like a brother to him and to find out what happened to him, sickens him.

No one should have to go through that alone.

If he hadn’t been held back by Hoshiumi he would have killed Hinata before Aran even had a chance to.

He saw the rage in his friend’s eyes as he lunged at the ginger before anyone could stop him, Rintarou would have done the same if he had not been held back.

Hinata's pack (he isn't sure if he is still part of the pack) had immediately interfered along with Ushijima as they separated them. He recalls how the small omega girl was pulled aside by her alpha, it had been a smart move.

It would have been dangerous for her to be near alphas who were fighting, especially since she is expecting a pup.

It had caused a wave of panic to hit him when he noticed his mate and pup were not behind him, he had been so caught up in killing Hinata that he forgot about his family.

He had started to become frantic until he saw Kita come out of the building with Tobio and Atsumu, Aiko in the blonde’s arms.

“Rin, you ok?”

Tobio moved a bit before meeting his eyes, he could see the worry flicker in the deep blue of his husband's eyes. "I'm fine, but what about you? Everything happened so fast and I know you must still be shocked."

The omega sighs, “I’m ok, still shocked but I’m more worried about Atsumu-san...I never expected for Hinata to do something like that...”

Rintarou understands, no one expected the ginger to be capable of doing that. Sure he had cheated (more like tricked) Tobio but rape is a whole different thing.

He is sure his pack would want to press charges against him, and he sure as hell wants to beat the living shit out of him but with no proof, they couldn't do much.

The system is messed up, especially for omegas with the same situation as Atsumu. He had seen classmates commit suicide because of this, they would get assaulted by an alpha and when they went to press charges the police always said the same thing.

Sorry but if there is no proof then we can't do anything about it. 

Many would blame the omega, saying they were asking for it. How they existed only to pleasure alphas. It made him sick, how can anyone say that to them? It's not their fault the bastards can't keep it in their pants.

He could see why Atsumu wanted to say nothing about it. No one would have taken his side, they would have blamed him for what happened, not to mention Hinata has a lot of supporters, they could have easily ended his career.

Atsumu had been trapped.

“I want to help him; he doesn’t have to go through this alone.”

Rintarou kisses his husband on the lips softly, Tobio brings the palm of his hand up and caresses his face. He could feel the event's from today slowly leave his omega's body as his lavender scent went from distress to a calm smell.

"And we will, tomorrow the pack will visit the twin's house, we can go tomorrow as I'm sure they also want to meet you, plus he seems more at ease with you."

Tobio nods his head, blue eyes droopy, he always became like this when their scents mingle together, especially now that the door to their room is close causing their scents to stay inside. The blue-eyed omega brought the bedsheets over their bodies and covered them.

“Ok, I’m sure Miwa is coming tomorrow with us. Morisuke, Lev's mate told him what happened, and he told Alisa who told Miwa and she along with her mate are coming tomorrow. She said Alisa wanted to talk to Atsumu.”

Alisa wanted to talk to Atsumu? Why? The two of them have never met before. Rintarou sighs, maybe Miwa can help along with Alisa?

They were older than them and had more experience, Miwa works as a hairstylist and makeup artist while Alisa (her mate) worked with rape victims in the past.

And even though Alisa is an alpha herself, she had this gentle aura that made everyone feel welcome. The same goes for her brother, Lev. He often wonders how he ended up mating Morisuke as the omega is the opposite of him.

While Lev is known to be goofy and a bit dumb, Morisuke is more mature and composed. Then again they do say opposites attract each other.

“That could help Atsumu, he needs all the support he can get, and Alisa is the person he will instantly feel comfortable with.”

His husband nods, Rintarou tangles their fingers together causing the matching golden rings to clink with each other.

When the alpha plays he always makes sure to put his wedding ring on a chain around his neck, he doesn’t want to fully take it off and if he plays with it on his finger there is a possibility he can get injured.

Plus, it’s his lucky charm, a way to say he has Tobio with him on the court. When isn’t playing volleyball he leaves it on his finger. “I’m scared Rin...”

The alpha snaps his attention to his mate, worry fills his eyes at the unshed tears in his husband’s blue eyes. “I know how this fucked up system works, if they don’t find Hinata guilty there is a big chance he will get away with it. Then there is the situation with my old pack, I don’t want to face them again, not after what happened. They clearly show their disgust on you and Aiko and I’m afraid they could do something to the two of you.”

Tobio sat up, hugging his knees Rintarou can see how his body shakes. "I don't want anything to happen to my family or Atsumu. All I want is to move on with you, with Aiko, with my new pack...I don't want the past to come and ruin it, not again..."

Rintarou instantly hugs his mate, he could feel the distress Tobio emitted as he shakes in his arms. After the confrontation Tobio had stayed quiet, he only spoke when spoken to or to ask what he wanted for dinner.

He should have known his husband had been overthinking again, letting his demons haunt him.

“Tobio, look at me. I will not let that happen and so will our pack, you are one of us now and we will protect you, Aiko, and Atsumu. They can try and get to us, but we won’t waver ok?”

Tobio nods, his hands clenching Rintarou's nightshirt as he pats his head. Everything will be ok, he will protect his family and pack from anyone who tries to hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals are finally over and the start of my second semester is on. I already have planned the fifth chapter but I may take a while to update, not to long tho I do keep in check. Anyways thank you so much guys for the kudos and comments i didn't expect this story to blow up that much considering how this is a rare pair but I am so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight  
> My Twitter is lilmeowmeow_1  
> My instagram is Mizukiiilight  
> If you have any questions message me in any of this three platforms.


End file.
